Dark Shadows
by CharmedSpirit42
Summary: A story where a young teenage girl loses her family and everything she has. What happens when she meets Claude? What strange feelings does she have for him? Not only him, but Sebastian as well? How far are the two demons willing to go to win her heart? Claude X O.C. Sebastian X O.C.
1. Preface

**Hey people of the internet, my name is CharmedSpirit42 or just Charm for short. I found this story on my old account, so i apologize if the first fw chapters sound like a little girl wrote them. I will be updating hopefully frequently. But I am a junior in highschool and I take all honors classes and on top of that I work so there may be a pause in chapters. I will try to frequently update though!**

**Please take time to read and review! **

**Preface**

Wind echoing, snow falling, the small family snuggled together for warmth. My brother and sister, twins, clung to my small frame. Our father laid in the corner, dead. I held my brother and sister close to me to keep them warm; even though I was freezing. _How are we going to survive? _I pondered.

"Jessica, I'm hungry," Hawk, my eight-year-old brother, said. I looked down at him, he looked at me with hollow cheeks and dull green eyes.

"Okay. Stay here; i'll be back soon." I stated.

I shook our sister, Emily, but she barely reacted. Her breathing was becoming shallower with each passing minute. Soon she will die, a voice in my head said. I shook my head. I got up and moved the twins to the corner without our father. I glanced back at our father's body. He had a huge trench coat on. __That would be great to keep the twins warm__. I cautiously crept over to my father's body, afraid he may spring to life, crouched beside him, and removed the trench coat.

I walked over to Hawk and Emily and encircled them in the trench coat and said, " Be safe. I'll be back in a little bit."

I headed towards the door, ignoring the creaks and moans that the floor gave as I stepped on it. With one glance over my shoulder, I stepped into the night, letting the shadows engulf me. I stalked behind the shacks of the villagers and crept among the farmland, careful not to step on any of the plants. I jumped over the feeble fence that was the boundary for the village. Beyond the fence, a ways of a distance, was a forest; father had often taken me there to hunt.

After about an hour of traveling, I had finally reached the forest. I jogged into the forest, the scent of pine and cedar mingled together. After about five horse lengths I reached a fallen tree, which I had set a snare nearby it. I peered over the tree and to my delight there was a coyote dangling by its' neck suspended in midair. _That will last us for three days. _I climbed onto the moss that covered the tree and cut the wire that held the coyote in the air. It fell with a loud thud. I grabbed the prey and carefully packed it into my satchel. I started to make my way back to the village.

When I was not to far from the village, I smelt something putrid. Fire mixed with fear and... burning flesh. I twisted my nose to hide the horrible stench but the stench prevailed. I crept towards the village, jumping from gorse bush to gorse bush. There was nobody around except for bodies that lay in the center of the village's main plaza. I could her the clinking of metal; I looked to the horizon, which was where the noise was coming from. I could see a thin human shape waving a flag, the flag of England. It was the queen's army, they were responsible for the massacre of my people and possibly the death of my only remaining family, my siblings.

As soon as the flag disappeared over the horizon I scrambled down the moorland and through the village's front entrance. I stared at all the bodies on the ground; somewhere among the corpses I heard coughing. I stumbled towards the noise.

"Help me," a voice said right next to me. I looked to my right and there was someone underneath the remains of a large woman. I lifted her up. I gasped the person underneath was my younger brother clinging onto Emily, she had a slash across her throat.

Hawk could probably sense my question for he said, "The queen's armies raided the village. They dragged us out of our homes and started killing us one by one. Right as they were about to kill me one of the commanders said leave him be he'll die anyway. But, they stabbed my side. I'm going to die.."

"Don't even think about that! We are going to go find another village to live in. Everything will be fine, you'll see." I said fighting the voice in my head that believed what Hawk said about him dying was correct.

I gathered up his body and started walking to the nearest village which was half a day's travel west. As I was walking Hawk said, " You know something about this?"

"What?"

"Emily probably didn't feel anything she was already mostly dead."

"Don't talk; it will just make your wound worse."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 Years Later...

(Jessica's P.O.V.) (point of view)

"Two colored eyed freak!" Sabrina, the most popular girl in my school, yelled at me from across the cafeteria while throwing a piece of a biscuit at my head. Her friends smiled and laughed at me pointing in my direction. Sabrina's boyfriend smiled and kissed the side of her face. Her ocean blue eyes glimmered with arrogance and that typical bitch gleam.

My "friends" that I sat with turned towards Sabrina and watched her; however, no one stood up for me, ever. I felt the feeling of rage wash over me, without thinking I started walking towards her. She gave me the stank eye.

"What do you want, freak?" Sabrina said with her usual sassy voice.

"Stupid bitch!" I yelled, "What gives you the right to make fun of me?!"

Zack, Sabrina's boyfriend, leaped to her defense and was in my face. His friends formed a protective ring behind him. "Get her!" Zack called as he led the charge towards me.  
>I drop-stepped towards the backdoor of the school with Zack and his gang hard on my trail. I sprinted into the forest that surrounded my high school. My blood was roaring in my ears, adreniline ignited within me, giving me energy. I dared not to look back. After a while of running, I reached a small clearing within the woods. There was a huge pine tree in the center. I didn't have time to stop so I kept running, but my limbs were to weary to do anything. I felt a huge weight slam into me from behind. I started to panic. Someone pinned me to the ground, someone really heavy.<p>

"Finally got you, Jessica." Zack's voice whispered in my ear, " Now prepare to feel real pain."

I heard the click of the knife as it popped out of the handle. I let my body tense, ready for the pain that was about to surge through me. Zack's gang urged him on. __Zack what have you become? Your not the same man I fell in love with.__I screamed in my mind. Then I felt the knife lodge in my upper arm. I screamed in agony. I thrashed in the sand, but Zack's grip didn't loosen.

"Give in?!" Zack yelled.

I flipped my head around so I could see him. My electric yellow eye and my other eye, sea green, glared at him as I snarled, "Never!"

(unknown P.O.V.)

I watched as Jessica twisted and thrashed under the fat, brunette boy. I was startled when I got the urge to help her. _I never have felt sorry for any human; how is this girl any different?_

I couldn't fight the urge any longer, I switched from my demon form to my human form. Then, I jumped out of the tree and landed behind one of the gang members.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

Now my blood felt like it was on fire, I was covered with cuts and bruises. But I still kept my cool, not giving away any signs of weakness. Although, you could probably see pain glistening in my eyes from the tears that were forming. I started hearing sharp gasps and cracks as gang members fell to the ground, dead.

A shadow blurred around until everyone, except for Zack and I, were down for the count. Zack fell off of me and the shadow took Zack's knife and shoved it into his windpipe. Zack gave a gurgling noise as blood gushed swiftly out of his throat. I drew in a long needed breath and watched as the shadow transformed into a man with black hair with a bluish hue. He was a tall, lean, and muscular with striking yellow eyes, the color of my left eye except a shade off. I was still on my stomach. I let my eyes travel to his and lock with them. I was shocked when I noticed that his eyes were sympathetic. He was wearing a dapper tail suit that was covered in blood.

He extended his hand towards me and kept staring at me without saying a word. I reached up and gently grabbed his hand. Suddenly he yanked me up and into his arms. Now I could take in all of his features; he was absolutely gorgeous. His slightly waved and risen hair framed his face perfectly.

"You idiot! Why did you save me? I wanted to die!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened, "Why did you want to die?"

"My life is completely messed up."

"How so?"

" Why should I tell you?" I challenged.

He smirked, " What if I told you I could fix it?"

"How?"

"Form a contract with me."

"Why what are you, a fortune teller?"

"No. I am a demon."

"A-a demon? So by contract you mean...?"

"Sell your soul to me, make a wish, and I'll grant it."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "There has to be a catch to this. What are the limitations to the wishing? And what is the catch?"

"Ha. Your smarter than you look. Only one limitation; I can not resurrect any living being from the grave. Also after the contract is fulfilled I will consume your soul."

"Fine, I'll sign a contract with you."

"What is your wish?"

"I want everyone who destroyed my village to pay with their life including the queen and anyone else involved."

"Magnificent , milady."

" My name is Jessica. What is your name?"

"Claude Faustus. Now look to your left so I can place my seal."

Without asking questions, I turned my head left. I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch Claude. His eyes turned a pinkish-reddish color, he raised his right hand, and placed his symbol behind my jaw bone, which would be well hidden by my fluffy bronze colored hair.

"I am now your demon, master." he said getting on one knee and putting his right hand over his heart.

I gave a nod in acknowledgment, "Claude, this is an order. Clean up this mess and make it look as though they killed each other."

"Yes, milady. But let me tend to your wounds first."

"Okay."

He pulled out a long strip of bandages. He removed the first one and secured it around my upper arm; the next around my lower right leg. Then he said, " Lift up your shirt, so I can see your stomach."

His hand touched my stomach; his hand was freezing. My stomach flexed. He in turn took his other hand, took my hand in his, and gave me an assuring squeeze; while his hand checked my stomach for wounds. He removed his hands from me and tore off another bandage and started wrapping it around my stomach. While he started doing that, I looked at Zack and felt sadness wash over me like a tidal wave.

"What was your relationship to Zack?" Claude asked, probably sensing my emotions. I had a face that seemed to convey my emotions no matter how much I tried to hide them, I simply could not.

I hesitated, "He was my ex-boyfriend, but I still loved him. He helped me rise out of my depression after it happened. Anyways, it doesn't matter now. "

"After what happened?"

"I have a unique ability, just watch."

I walked over to Zack's knife, picked it up, and slit my wrist. My blood came out almost instantly. Claude looked at me with a shocked expression. I walked over to him and held out my bloody forearm to him. He grabbed it and took a sip of my blood. I watched as his muscles clenched and unclenched as my blood showed him my past. Finally, it stopped.

"What was that?" Claude asked.

"Coherent thoughts and images that showed you my past." I explained.

"Oh. So, where is home at?"

"Ummm... I don't have a home. I have been living on the street for four days now."

"Don't worry I'll get a job."

"Okay. Well I'll show you where home currently is." I stood up and signaled for him to follow me.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months later...

**(Jessica's P.O.V.)**

"Good morning, milady. Today on the schedule consists of Mrs. Cleghorn for your private studies, Mr. Corbitt 4:30 for your economics class, and lastly, we shall have our Blood Ball tonight at 7' o clock. Also we received this letter," Claude informed me then held out a bronze platter with the letter. I looked over onto the letter: it was sealed with a seal that I had never encountered before. I reached up and gently grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It held a note containing the following:

Lady Mira Cruiel,

On behalf of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, we request your permission to attend your Blood Ball tonight at 7' o clock.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler,

Sebastian Michaelis

"Claude, tell Amalia to cancel Mrs. Cleghorrn and Mr. Corbitt for today, and tell Leo to prepare the carriage."

"Yes, milady," Claude said in his usual dapper voice, but no emotion in his honey colored eyes.

_Hmm... Claude usually has some kind of emotion in his eyes, I thought to myself, Something has been wrong with him lately. What is wr-? _I cut off my thoughts, _why did I care what was wrong with Claude? Oh shit, could I possibly have feelings for Claude?_ I froze a the voice in my head answered, _Yes._

**( Claude's P.O.V.)**

I listened to the faint staccato as my shoes struck the marble tiled floor. The peaceful melody echoed through the halls of milady's estate. The melody made memories come back of when I first met Jessica.

_She was such a frail girl, hung on to the last string of life; but she hid it from everyone, even her own family. Then she devoted her life to avenge her siblings, pure loyalty,___ exactly what I look for in a woman. __I jumped at the thought. _I can't keep that emotion down; why damn it?_ I hesitated before I admitted, I'm_ in love with Jessica._

I moved towards the window and stared at the freshly mowed grass and clipped hedges. Memories came flooding back to me of how we tricked the Cruiel family into thinking Jessica was their daughter, with some minr compulsion performed by me. They took her in as Mira Cruiel. Then "Mira " ordered me to kill them, for they were not her parents. I shook my head to shake away the memories and decided, _tonight I will make this a special night for Jessica._

**(Sebastian's P.O.V.)**

"My lord, Lady Mira Cruiel has arrived," I informed my young master.

Ciel loaded his gun, cocked it, and said, "Let the games begin."

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

Claude sat across from me as the carriage pulled up to the Phantomhive Estate. I was nervous for meeting Ciel Phantomhive. I had heard of his family's tragedy. How the Estate caught on fire and his parents died. I could understand his past because it was so similar to mine. The only family I have left is my mother and no one knows where she is.

I eyed Claude, he had not said a single word to me on the whole ride to the Phantomhive Estate. I felt concern flood through me. His face remained passive but I had a feeling something was bothering him; however, I knew not what it was. Then his eyes met mine, he had caught me staring at him. We sat there with our eyes staring at each other. I felt a thousand different emotions within me. His eyes were amazing. They were a striking yellow color, the same color of my left eye. My right eye however was a different color than my left eye. It is the color of fire, a bright red. His blueish-black hair was combed to perfection, while my honey blonde hair was pulled back into a chignon, a cute bun in style in France.

"Jessica, be careful around here. I don't want you to get hurt," Claude said, his voice full of emotion.

My mind reeled for a minute. Over the past few months I had noticed how I was the only one who could get any emotion out of Claude, other than that he was like a brick wall. It led me to believe that he has feelings for me as well.

"You'll protect me no matter what?" I asked, testing him and his feelings.

"Of course I will. You shouldn't have to ask that; you already know that I will."

I nodded.

Leo opened the carriage door, Claude stepped out and offered his hand to me. I took it and with my other hand I held part of my dress up, that way I would not trip over it. My dress was absolutely beautiful; it was a light blue with white lace around the waist line, sleeves, and neck hole. Then it flared out from the waist line. I felt like a cake, but a beautiful cake.

Waiting at the estates doors was a butler dressed in a black tailcoat. A creepy feeling washed over me. It grew stronger when I saw that the butler had blood red eyes. I looked to Claude for an answer, he only nodded. Then I pieced it together, the butler is a demon.

"Stay close Claude," I told him. He moved closer to me, his shoulder brushing against mine. I started to walk forward towards the butler, Claude kept a respectable distance of three steps.

" Greetings, Lady Mira Cruiel. My name is Sebastian; I am the butler of this estate. My master is waiting your arrival in the drawing room. I have prepared jasmine tea. Shall we proceed?"

"Most definitely. We still have a ball to arrange." I said, giving a kind smile to Sebastian.

He opened the door for Claude and I. We walked inside and I remembered the reason I came to meet Ciel to give me strength. _He is the Queen's guard dog. He has to have had some role to play in the army slaughtering my village, my family, my home. But I could also play this off as an interest of business meeting. His family owns a large toy company, as does my "adoptive family". _

"Right this way." Sebastian said as he led us down a hallway. The mansion was glorious and it was so well kept, the gleaming of everything silver gave that away. He opened the door to a spacious room where inside sat a boy at a desk with a chair in front of the desk. The boy rose to his feet and gave a bow, "Good afternoon, Lady Cruiel. I am Lord Phantomhive, but please call me Ciel."

"How do you do? Please call me Mira." I replied with a kirtse. This was a common sign of respect between nobles.

"Please sit down," Ciel gestured to the chair, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." I replied as I took a seat, "I would like to discuss business obligations with you if you do not mind; however, it would be better to discuss in private."

"Of course," he nodded, "Sebastian would you please take Claude and show him around."

"Certainly, my lord." Sebastian put his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly. Claude looked at me and I nodded, knowing later he's going to chew me out for my decision.

Claude followed Sebastian out of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about our separate companies. What if we merged our companies to become one giant company?" I proposed.

"What do you hope to get out of merging the companies?" he asked.

"We could economically grow and expand not just here in England, but the world. With my resources and your business knowledge, I think we would be a great -." my words were cut short by men in black jumping in through the window. Before I could yell for Claude they grabbed both Ciel and I. I tried to punch, kick, and even bite myself out of the men's grips but I soon failed. They gagged both Ciel and I and carried us over to where a large black car was waiting. It had a compartment in the back, it was exactly like a prison car. They bound our hands and legs to one another and through us into the compartment. I was already panicking.

_Where are they taking us? What could they possibly want with us? _My mind switched to Claude. _What would he think? He is probably ashamed of me. _I felt sad just st the thought. _Come for me Claude._

**Okay so I have uploaded a bunch and still no reviews lol? Don't be shy people. I lie it when others voice they're opinion on things I write. SO come on people, good or bad, it doesn't matter. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Claude's P.O.V.)

Sebastian and I ran through the manor, towards the sound of glass breaking. We had been locked in a deep conversation about events happening in the demon world. Without knocking, Sebastian busted through the double doors to the drawing room. I followed like a shadow. The glass to the window was broken and the chairs were all tipped over. Someone had kidnapped both Lord Phantomhive and Lady Cruiel. I turned to Sebastian and he nodded at me in silent agreement. We both sprinted towards to the window and jumped out.

_Hold on Jessica; I'm coming for you._

( Jessica's P.O.V.)

Ciel and I were still in the back of the car. We felt the car come to a stop. I gave Ciel a glance and he wasn't scared at all, or if he was, he didn't show it. Our kidnappers opened the door and one person grabbed each of us. My holder slung me over his shoulder, as did Ciel's person. I took this opportunity to take in my surroundings. We were at a large manor, one that felt oddly familiar. I looked around for places to ossibly escape to; there were none. What I saw were huge iron gates and forestland eyound those gates.

Our captors took us into the front of the manor. A big, stocky man walked over to us and claped his hands. "Very good boys. They both will bring us lots of profit!"

My temper flared, "What do you want with us?"

The man looked over to me and said, "I want to make my bosses happy and not listen to a spoiled brat like you."

"Spoiled brat? Then what does that make you, a lowlife bas-?" I was cut off once again, except this time by a hefty smack across the face. I held back the burning tears of rage and pain.

"Take them to the dungeon." the man commanded.

That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.


End file.
